<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For This Is The End by okoriwadsworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788034">For This Is The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoriwadsworth/pseuds/okoriwadsworth'>okoriwadsworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoriwadsworth/pseuds/okoriwadsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For This Is The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a glorious 87 years. Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance couldn’t let that thought go as they sat on the porch of their log cabin in the middle of Olympic National Park in the woods of Washington State.</p><p>They had never left each other’s side, or stopped loving each other, through all of it. And considering what all of it turned into, that is a truly tremendous accomplishment. All of it included Oliver’s five years on Lian Yu, Laurel’s 2 years fighting in underground fighting tournaments in Cambodia and Malaysia while looking for Oliver, and that moment where they found each other again on the same pier in Starling City where they were separated. Their love held through the Undertaking, the Siege of Starling City, and everyone else that came after. It held through two weeks of constant brawls in the streets as Ricardo Diaz tried to prove he was the best fighter in the world by defeating the man his own trainer idolized. It held through meeting metahumans, discovering the existence of a multiverse, having to watch their best friend’s wedding be sullied by invading armies from another earth, and a multiverse-wide crisis that claimed the lives of so many of their friends. Sometimes, it barely held. There were fights, arguments, and more funerals than any married couple needed to see. The funerals of Joe West, Quentin Lance, Tommy Merlyn, Roy Harper, Oliver’s sister Thea, Laurel’s sister Sara, and Felicity Smoak were hard to take.</p><p>But through it all, it held. And right now, with one more funeral, Oliver and Laurel decided it was time to tell their stories to their kids and grandkids.</p><p>Because the last funeral was of someone who meant the world to them both. It had been John Diggle who had been there through thick and thin. In that 2<sup>nd</sup> year, he had become the Green Lantern when a spy plane carrying the previous man holding the mantle had fallen into the river. Running to save him he was soon given the ring, and gifted the power that came with it. Ever since that day, he had been their biggest supporter.</p><p>And now, after a long life of noble service, he had been laid to rest this morning. John Thomas Diggle, who had been the best man at their wedding and their ally through all things, was gone. And at 87 and 85 respectively, the Green Arrow and the Black Canary could see the end coming. They wished it weren’t so, genuinely. There was so much they had to teach their successors, their son Connor Thomas Queen and their daughter Mia Dearden Queen. But, for all they had been able to defeat, they knew they could never win a war against time.</p><p>So, as they told their kids and grandkids the stories from a life of heroism, they realized that this was their last thing. Their bows, and kali sticks, had long since been put away for good. As the stories got told, and the tears flowed with them, the world faded one last time. For the last time, it was just Oliver and Laurel.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>